


unto death

by etione



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etione/pseuds/etione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they fall into hell</p><p>[written before house of hades]</p>
            </blockquote>





	unto death

shall i take your hand and fall

to the cur'sed depths of hell

shall i hold tightly onto you

before i've time enough to rue

shall i forget that i once loved

before you turned to golden dust

before they came for us unjust

and we fell into hell

 

so hold me tightly, oh please do

before you've time enough to rue

before i can let go of you

so keep us here

and keep us true

 

_remember that i once loved you_

_back when we were pure and new_

_before we fell down into hell_

_and i let go of you_

**Author's Note:**

> House of Hades has been eating my brain. Or, at least, the fact that it hasn't come out yet. (so much tartarus fanfiction) Couple that with a poetry unit at school, and this was born.
> 
> I am by no means a professional poet, and so would treasure any feedback you could give. I would also enjoy any interpretations of my poem that you could offer, as even I am not entirely certain what happened to them in this poem.
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> ~etione


End file.
